


Krolia

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Child Abandonment, Gen, Hurt, Loss of Parent(s), Mother-Son Relationship, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Krolia, Keith's mom POV on her leaving her son and returning back to space, back to The Blade.





	Krolia

There was a whole universe within his eyes. 

Each time he would glance up at her, he would smile, which only made the hurt that much worst.  
She loved him, but...she knew that she couldn't take him with her. She knew that her being in his life would only put him in harms way and she just couldn't risk it. 

He held her eyes in himself. He held small physical features that she could tell were from her but what she was more glad about was that he appeared to be a full human being on this planet. 

\-------------------------------------------

She had come here by mistake in some way. She was traveling to discover more about herself and to find answers on stopping this very long and horrible war. She soon came to it. She fell from the sky and crashed down on a place known to her as Terra. Events after that were rushed and a blur. This world was very strange and deep inside her chest she felt a wave of fear, that was until she came across one of the creatures that resided upon this world. 

It was all strange to her but she was prepared for anything, she had grew up and trained with some of the best fighters in the universe, so she never let her guard down for a moment before this being. 

He was tall, slightly taller than her but that meant nothing. From all of her years training, she had become an excellent fighter due to her size. Size didn't matter one bit. Her clawed fingers brushed over the hilt of her blade that she has had all of her life. 

But something change within the beings eyes, from fear, caution and bewilderment to something that she couldn't place a claw on.

Afterwards, things shifted and changed for the better even though it was never expected to ever happen.

\----------------------------------------

Time passed differently here as did emotions with the wind. This land, this planet which she came to know as Earth was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. She became lost and in love with this world and the different creatures within it.

Over time, something occurred that she never actually thought would ever pass in her life, the existence of a kit. 

Hardly anyone in the Garla, including The Blade has ever seen a kit, they were something valued, rare and extremely unique.  
To say that she was amazed was an understatement to say in the slightest form. She had fallen absolutely in love with him. Even though he didn't have any Garla features, he was still an absolute wonder.

Each whine, and sound he created touched her, for he was making Galra sounds, kit sounds that no Galra could ignore.

His whole being brought a new kind of warmth to her but it also brought tears and pain.

He was everything to her but she was his greatest threat.  
Her being here with him put his whole existences in jeopardy. She knew deep down within her heart, in her chest that she had to leave him behind even though she desperately did not want to leave her kit...her son. She knew she had to, for his life was more valuable than anything else to her, she knew she had to leave to save him. To protect him for her duty as his mother was to sacrifice her own happiness just for him to live, to breathe, for him to get joy out of this world as she did. For him, her kit, to be out of the slightest bit of danger.

The time she spent and held him close was the most powerful yet heartbreaking thing ever to her.  
His violet eyes which held so much love, wonder, and life in them was a stabbing pain inside her chest.

She had to leave, she had to leave him and she knew that she would never get the chance to ever see him again, she also knew that herself would have to be hidden from him, to protect him and she couldn't image how painful that was going to be for her kit. For him to live and survive, he must not know who or what she is. For the humans upon this planet weren't accustomed to having any sort of being from another universe, galaxy or world enter, so she knew for her kit to live... to survive in this type of world with these other human beings, he had know nothing of her. He would have to have no image of her appearance, he had to know nothing except that she had to leave him.  
So with knowing that she had to abandon her son hurt her so deeply and the coldness filled with in her bones hurt way beyond anything should has ever experienced.  
She left her Blade with him. The only piece that he could ever hold onto of her, and with that she disappeared out of his life and she couldn't stop the wave of tears and emotion that erupted  
out of him and herself. His cries for her screamed out loudly, hitting every Instinct of her Garla being, telling her to protect him for he felt so lost, but she couldn't do it because she had to leave.

She had to go and leave him behind so he could live on. So, she became a memory to the one she loved but a ghost to her son, someone who left him, who would never ever come back for him. She knew that some part of him, her kit, would forever feel that pain of this decision of her leaving him behind but she knew that this was what was best for him.  
She had to ignore every fiber in her being that screamed at her to stay with him,to silence his cries, to wrap him up in her arms so he can feel protected and safe and loved but she had to go, all she could leave left of herself was that knife and all she could give him was life and a name, which she would hold onto forever for he was her kit, her child...her baby, and there was nothing that would ever replace him in her heart. She absolutely loved him more than anything else including herself and the universe.

The Blade, her pack was everything a family was and her kit had to be distant from it, to never feel that type of warmth, comfort and absolute undeniable love.

He would be without that warmth and....

 

Her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Keith meet his mom in season 5 was so powerful for me, and the line she said to him:  
> "I left you once, I'll never do it again" hit me in the feels. Keith is my favorite character and seeing that was powerful plus opened up so much more possibilities and such.  
> So, I decided that after seeing that episode, I wanted to write something about his mom and I decided to do it on her point of view because we know Keith's, she left him. But I feel like there is more to it, a reason behind it and this is my thoughts of it.  
> It made me tear up a little bit because of the type of relationship that I have with my mother right now. She has made herself distant from be because I have depression and to the fact that she doesn't believe that being Bi is a real thing. So, it hurts and I know when I become a mom, which i so badly want to be, I will always put my child first, be there for them and love them so much that they never have to question their worth.
> 
> Anyways...I hope whomever read this little fic liked it and thank you so much for reading it, it means a lot to me!!


End file.
